The Universes Conquering Tour
by Shaithan
Summary: Eine Funstory, in der ein SIChara versucht das Multiversum zu erobern. Ist zu keiner Zeit eine ernsthafte Geschichte.


The Universes Conquering Tour

Prolog

Diese Geschichte ist reine Fiktion. Die verwendeten Serien und Figuren gehören nicht mir. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen, ausser mir, sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Die verwendeten Einheiten und Gebäude gehören mir auch nicht und ich habe mir bei einigen Dingen ein paar Freiheiten genommen, beziehungsweise, ich habe die Konfiguration der Einheiten ein wenig nach meinem Gusto verändert.

Wenn ich Einheiten aus einem Spiel als Kampfeinheiten aufführe, so sage ich beim ersten Nennen, aus welchem Spiel ich die Einheit habe.

Die aus den Spielen übernommenen Figuren, Einheiten, Gebäude, etc. gehören auch nicht mir.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Mir gehört nur die Idee.

Diese Geschichte führt durch viele Universen. Ich werde viele Universen angreifen. Der Ausgangspunkt der Geschichte liegt im Universum von Command & Conquer während des 2. Krieges zwischen Allianz und Sowjets. Nur lief der in dieser Realität anders ab. Die Allianz hat fast verloren und nur noch einige Wenige leisten mit Hilfe der Chronosphäre Widerstand.

Die Sowjets stehen aber kaum besser da. Yuri hat Premier Romanov und General Vladimir eliminieren lassen und wurde für seinen Verrat getötet.

Die Allianz hat also keine grossen Truppenreserven mehr und die Sowjets sind nahezu führerlos. Nur noch Leutnant Zophia hält die Stellung und versucht zu verhindern, dass die Allianz aus der Führungslosigkeit der Sowjetunion Kapital schlagen kann.

Vorhang auf für das Ende von Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung.

In einer anderen Welt (Prolog)

In der sowjetischen Kommandozentrale liefen die Leitungen heiss. Nach dem Tod Yuris drohte die Sowjetunion zu zerbrechen. Denn die Generäle wollten alle den grossen Kuchen für sich allein haben. Und ans teilen dachte keiner. Und jetzt versuchte jeder die Kontrolle an sich zu reissen. Das Resultat war Chaos. Und wenn es so weiterging würde die Allianz die Möglichkeit zum Gegenschlag erhalten. Und so wie die Armee zur Zeit dastand würde die Allianz sogar gewinnen.

„Genossin Leutnant, ich habe Neuigkeiten." kam es von Boris, dem am besten ausgebildeten Spezialagenten der Sowjets. „Was haben sie für mich?" fragte Zophia hoffend. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass es gute Neuigkeiten waren. Noch mehr schlechte konnte sie nicht vertragen. In Afrika und Südamerika gingen die einzelnen Generäle schon aufeinander los. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der riesige Militärapparat der Sowjetunion zusammenbrechen oder sich selber zerstören würde. „Es sind gute Neuigkeiten. Wir haben den Prototypen der Chronosphäre gefunden. Damit sollte es uns möglich sein Romanov und Vladimir vor Yuri zu retten. Schicken sie bitte so schnell wie möglich einen Desolator her, damit wir unseren Premier und unseren besten General retten können. Diese Chronosphäre kann maximal 4 Leute transportieren, wir müssen also beim ersten mal Erfolg haben." erklärte der Agent. „Grossartig, Genosse. Dann hat dieser Machtkampf endlich ein Ende und wir können uns auf unser Ziel, die endgültige Vernichtung der Allianz, konzentrieren. Ein Desolator nähert sich ihrer Position. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück, Genosse. Zophia Ende." „Danke, Genossin. Ich werde mein Bestes tun. Boris Ende."

Im alten Labor Einsteins schaute Boris sich die Pläne an und stellte die Chronosphäre nach diesen Plänen ein. Er wusste nicht, dass Einstein mit diesem Gerät Hitler getötet hatte, als dieser 1925 aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde. Da die Aufzeichnungen unvollständig waren, stellte Boris einige der Kontrollen nach Interpretation ein. Das heisst, er versuchte aus den Aufzeichnungen und Schaltplänen abzuleiten, wie er die nicht benannten Kontrollen einzustellen hatte. Als er schliesslich fertig war, kam der Desolator. „Wir können los, Genosse." sagte der Desolator. „Gut. Ich hoffe, dass ich alles richtig eingestellt habe, damit wir Romanov und Vladimir retten können. Nun denn, wir haben nur einen Versuch." Mit diesen Worten stieg Boris in die Zeitmaschine. Der Desolator folgte. Dann rasteten die Verriegelungen ein und ein Countdown begann. Als der bei 0 ankam verschwand die Maschine in einem blauen Energiewirbel.

Kurz darauf gab es einen weiteren blauen Wirbel. Nur erschien dieser wie aus dem Nichts in einem Garten hinter einem Haus.

Im Innern der Chronosphäre mussten die Passagiere gegen einen starken Brechreiz ankämpfen. Als sie nach draussen schauten erstarrten sie. „Irgendwas ist falsch gelaufen. Wir sind in der falschen Zeit gelandet." stellte Boris fest. „Stimmt. Es patrouillieren keine Kirovs am Himmel und auch sonst wirkt alles so friedlich." stimmte der Desolator zu. Boris hackte unterdessen auf der Tastatur herum. Das Ergebnis war ernüchternd. Die Energiereserven lagen bei 51. Ein Rücksprung mit 2 weiteren Passagieren war möglich, aber danach war diese Maschine nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, bis man sie wieder aufgeladen hatte. Und wenn Boris Einsteins Aufzeichnungen richtig interpretiert hatte, würde es fast 3 Monate und den kompletten Energieausstoss eines Kernkraftwerks erfordern. Und diese Zeit hatte die Sowjetunion nicht mehr. Als er das seinem Begleiter mitteilte sank dieser ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Welches Datum haben wir überhaupt? Und wo sind wir?" fragte er. „Wir haben den 22. April 2007. Und wir sind in Deutschland." stellte Boris ungläubig fest. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Einstiegsluke. Vorsichtig öffnete Boris diese. Er hatte einen grossen Trupp bewaffneter erwartet, aber dort stand nur ein junger Mann. Dieser war dürr, etwa 180 gross, hatte eine Brille und ein Basecap auf. Ausserdem hatte er ein ungepflegt wirkendes Unkraut im Gesicht, das in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks Bart genannt wurde und trug einen Ausdruck im Gesicht der auf ständige Verärgerung hindeutete. Ein rotes Poloshirt und eine Tarnhose vervollkommneten den ersten Eindruck. „Hallo, wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr hier und wie habt ihr eine Chronosphäre hierherbekommen?" Boris schaute seinen Begleiter überrascht an. Die ersten beiden Fragen hatte er erwartet, die dritte nicht. „Du weißt, wie dieses Gerät heisst?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Ja. Und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass neben ihnen ein Desolator sitzt. Und dass sie Boris sind." Boris schaute überrascht drein. Den Gesichtsausdruck des Desolators konnte man nicht erkennen, da sein Vollhelm seine Züge verbarg. „Du hast recht, aber woher weißt du das alles?" „Ihr verarscht mich. ich kann es nämlich kaum glauben, dass hier einfach mal so Leute aus Command & Conquer herumspazieren. Was kommt als nächstes? Läuft mir Yuri über den Weg oder wurde der schon unter dem Kreml begraben?" fragte der junge Mann mit viel Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Kannst du die Existenz paralleler Welten akzeptieren?" fragte Boris. Er hatte nämlich auch keine bessere Erklärung. „Wir kommen aus einer anderen Welt. Die Frage ist nur, warum du diese Welt kennst." mischte sich der Desolator ein. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Computer der Zeitmaschine befragt und hatte seine Theorie bestätigt bekommen. Sie waren in einer alternativen Zukunft gelandet. „Wartet kurz, dann kann ich es euch zeigen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Mann im Haus. Kurz darauf kam er mit 2 Hüllen von Computerspielen wieder. „Hier." sagte er und reichte den beiden jeweils eine Hülle. „Ich kann es kaum glauben!" rief Boris aus, nachdem er den Text auf der Hülle von ‚Command & Conquer Alarmstufe Rot 2' (Im folgenden ‚C&C AR2' genannt) gelesen hatte. „Ich auch nicht." stimmte der Desolator zu. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe sind also Leute, die ich bis vor 20 Minuten für reine Fiktion hielt, unterwegs mit einem Gerät, welches ich für Utopie hielt. Und was macht ihr jetzt hier?" Boris und der Desolator berieten sich. Schliesslich kamen sie zu einer Übereinkunft. „Mit welcher Seite spielst du in diesem Spiel lieber?" fragte Boris danach. „Sowjetunion, warum?" antwortete der junge Mann. „Wie gut bist du?" stellte er, die Gegenfrage ignorierend, eine weitere Frage. „Ich habe es einmal geschafft, gegen einen schweren Computergegner zu gewinnen und Generalissimus zu werden. Warum interessiert sie das?" antwortete der junge Mann. „Warum ich das wissen will, hat folgenden Grund. Da wir unser bisheriges Missionsziel verfehlt haben und es auch nicht mehr schaffen können, wollte ich wissen, ob du Interesse daran hast, mit in unsere Welt zu kommen und dort die Sowjetunion zu beherrschen. Wir können nur noch einen Sprung mit dieser Maschine machen, dann hat die keinen Saft mehr. Und es dauert zu lange diese Maschine wieder zu laden. Bevor die wieder geladen ist, ist die Sowjetunion zerbrochen." beantworte Boris die Frage. „Ich soll mit euch mitkommen und zum Premier der Sowjetunion werden? Wie steht es überhaupt mit der Sowjetunion? Ist sie am verlieren?" fragte der junge Mann. „Ja, ich biete dir den Posten des Premiers der Sowjetunion an. Und die Sowjetunion hat fast gewonnen, aber leider haben wir keine Führungsriege mehr. Durch Yuris Verrat haben wir ihn, Romanov und General Vladimir verloren. Und jetzt versuchen die Generäle aus der 2. Reihe sich den Posten des Premiers mit Gewalt zu holen." „Mit anderen Worten, die Sowjetunion ist davor sich selber zu zerfleischen." erklärte der Desolator. „Und wie steht es mit der Allianz?" stellte der junge Mann noch eine Frage. „Die hält nur noch Alaska. Dort haben sie eine Chronosphäre mit der sie einen Gegenschlag gegen Moskau führen wollen." sagte Boris. „Gut, ich komme mit euch. Hier hält mich sowieso fast nichts. Und mit der Chronosphäre kann ich ja jederzeit wieder hierherkommen. Also dann, ich pack nur noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, die ich auf der anderen Seite nicht missen möchte." sagte der junge Mann. „Wenn es um Daten geht, so brauchst du nichts zu missen. Sag einfach was ich alles laden soll, das wird dann auf diesen Rechner kopiert." sagte der Desolator daraufhin. „Ähm, ja, lade mal alle Filme, Comics, Animeserien, Mangas und Fanfictions, die es hier gibt. Ferner alle Musik. Und alle Bücher. Ach ja und lade auch mal alle Spiele dieser Welt. Und alle Bilder die im Internet rumgeistern. Das wäre dann alles. Ich pack jetzt noch das zusammen, was sich nicht digitalisieren lässt. Ach ja, ich sollte mich auch mal vorstellen. Ich bin Paul. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Nach dieser Vorstellung ging Paul und packte sein Zeug zusammen. „Können wir ihm trauen?" stellte Boris die alles entscheidende Frage. „Ja. Ich traue ihm. Ich glaube, dass er seiner Aufgabe gewachsen ist. Und ich denke, er wird ein goldenes Zeitalter der Sowjetunion einläuten." erwiderte der Desolator. „Nun ja, wir werden sehen. Aber ich hoffe auch auf ihn. Wenn er versagt, wird die Sowjetunion mit Sicherheit zerschlagen und unter direkte Kontrolle der Allianz gestellt. Er ist tatsächlich unsere letzte Hoffnung." Nach diesen Worten verstummte Boris. „So, ich bin fertig, wir können von mir aus los." sagte Paul, der am Einstieg der Zeitmaschine stand. Er hatte einen Rucksack mit, der recht vollgestopft aussah und er hatte eine Jacke angezogen. „Also dann, willkommen Genosse Premier. Ich bin Boris Radukov, Spezialagent der Sowjetunion. Zu ihren Diensten, Genosse." stellte Boris sich förmlich vor. „Ich bin Ibrahim ben Omar, Angehöriger der Irakischen Spezialkräfte, Abteilung Elitekämpfer. Ich bin Mitglied im Desolatorencorps." erfolgte daraufhin die Selbstvorstellung des Desolators. „Und ich bin Paul Piotrowski. Metal- und Gothicfan, Ex – Student, Computerzocker, bekennender Stubenhocker und seit 10 Minuten Premier einer alternativen Sowjetunion. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Genossen." stellte sich Paul vor. „Es wird Zeit, meine Herrschaft zu sichern." „Da." sagte Boris daraufhin nur. „Beginne Zeitverschiebung." sagte Ibrahim danach. Und in einem blauen Energiewirbel verschwand die Zeitmaschine. Nur eine Katze schaute irritiert auf die Stelle, wo der Wirbel langsam verschwand. Da dieser aber nicht essbar war, interessierte er die Katze herzlich wenig und sie ging weiter jagen.

Aber auch andere Personen aus anderen Welten bekamen die Abreise mit. Und für sie war es nicht so uninteressant. Denn sie, die sie über den Zeitstrom blicken konnten, sahen die Folgen. Noch konnten sie nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, wie es sich auswirken würde, da es einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten gab. Trotzdem waren sie beunruhigt. Denn das, was sich als Möglichkeit alles darbot war vielfältig. Und die Konsequenzen einiger Möglichkeiten waren nur verheerend zu nennen. Sie sahen eine Entwicklung, die dazu führte, dass die Menschen jede andere intelligente Spezies im Universum ausrotteten. Sie sahen eine Welt in der ein Meteor eine parasitäre Lebensform auf die Erde brachte, was zu einem weiteren totalen Krieg führte, der in einer Sprengung der Erde gipfelte. Sie sahen eine Welt in der die Menschen zu Cyborgs gemacht wurden und dann einen Eroberungskrieg gegen den Rest ihres Universums führten. Eine andere Möglichkeit zeigte eine Welt, die sich in einem Atomkrieg befand und in der es nie Frieden geben würde. Eine andere Prognose zeigte eine Welt in der die Sowjetunion zerfiel. Mit dem Resultat, dass sich neue Nationen bildeten, die alle den Thron der Welt erlangen wollten. Wieder war das Resultat totaler Krieg.

Und doch gab es andere Wahrscheinlichkeiten. Eine Welt in der die Menschheit unter dem roten Banner mit Hammer und Sichel die Erforschung des Kosmos begann. Eine Welt in der eine galaktische Union gegründet wurde. Oder die Welt in der die Menschen es schafften den Kommunismus zu verwirklichen. Eine Welt in der Philosophie und Kultur gediehen.

Da sowohl Krieg als Frieden gleich wahrscheinlich waren, entschieden die Beobachter der Zeit erst einmal die Geschichte ihren Lauf nehmen zu lassen.

Wenn es nötig sein sollte, so hatten sie Mittel und Wege einzuschreiten und grössere Schäden zu vermeiden.

So, das ist also der Anfang der Universes Conquering Tour.

Schreibt mal, was ihr davon haltet.

Das nächste Kapitel heisst „Brechende Hoffnung".

Bis das kommt, wird's aber eine Weile dauern, da ich auf Kur keinen Laptop haben werde.

Ich werde diese Fanfic sowohl auf Animexx.de als auch auf Fanfiktion.de veröffentlichen.

Ich werde diese Fanfic fertigstellen, Metallerehrenwort.

Auch wenn es dauern wird.

Ich danke Feindflug, In Extremo, Samsas Traum, Bal Sagoth, Grave Digger, Rammstein, Weena Morloch und Atrocity für zum Weiterschreiben motivierende Musik.


End file.
